magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ZX Computing Issue 2
This issue was dated Aug/Sep 1982 and cost £1.75 News News Headlines - 5 pages (12-16):- *New software launched: Chess, Backgammon, Fantasy Games, Flight Simulation, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 5, Biorhythms, Fun to Learn, VU-CALC - (12-13) *Spectrum name under fire - (12) *Micro cassette disk: from BATS-NCI Ltd - (12) *The New Computer - (13) *Microbrum: Microscene exhibition in Birmingham - (14) *ZX-stel: Prestel adapter from Martochoice Ltd - (14) *The ZX in Belgium: ZX81 club setup in Brussels - (15) *Club roundup - (16) *Hints 'N' Things - (16) Reviews Games *2 Star Trek games reviewed, one from Macronics and one from Silversoft - Phil Garratt - ¾ page (60) ::In summary, the Macronics game is faster, has better graphics, but also appears to have the bug I mentioned (at least in the copy I used) and tricky input. The Silversoft game is more robust, has different levels of play, but requires, more patience, which is in short supply with youngsters raised on SPACE INVADERS. Despite all these comments, either game will result in hours of fun, and another hooked "Trekkie". *10 Games from J.K. Greye Software - Phil Garratt - 1¼ pages (60-62) :: I would hope that most new ZX81 owners would soon be writing their own Lunar Lander and Mastermind games, but if they are in a hurry to see what their machine is capable of, then this tape provides ten good examples. *ZX-Galaxians from Artic Computing - Jim Robart - ⅔ page (62) ::Despite the graphics which are more Sinclair's fault than Artic's, this program — written by William J. Wray — provides a good emulation of the arcade game. If your nerves can stand an attack of swooping graphics symbols, buy it for yourself as an early Christmas gift. Other Software *The Fast One by Campbell Systems - Ian Logan - 1 page (108) ::This program is most strongly recommended and I find it the most interesting program that I have yet seen for the ZX81. Education *O Level Physics - Paul Holmes - (77) *Maths and Chemistry - James Walsh - (77-78) Books Reviewer Alex Heywood takes a selection of books from ZX and computer library shelves and assesses their value for owners of Sinclair computers. - 3 pages (69-71) *DON'T (or How to Care for Your Computer) - (69) *20 Simple Electronic Projects for the ZX81 - (69) *Fifty BASIC Exercises - (69-70) *First Book of Party Tricks for the ZX81 - (70) *Personal Computers Handbook - (70) *The Explorers Guide to the ZX81 - (70-71) *49 Explosive Games for a ZX81 - (71) *Not Only 30 Programs for the Sinclair ZX81 - (71) *The ZX81 Pocket Book - (71) *Getting Acquainted With Your ZX81 - (71) *Understanding Your ZX81 ROM - (71) *The ZX81 Companion - (71) Hardware *RAM, Sweet, RAM - Tim Langdell - 2 pages (55-56) ::In this review, Tim Langdell from West Dulwich looks at a number of RAM packs and assesses their value for the ZX81 owner. *Price buster - 1 page (57) ::Just as we were going to press, EconoTech announced a 'no frills' 16K RAM pack for £19.95. At the time of release, this was one of the cheapest 16K packs on the market. Features Editorial/Letters - 3 pages (8-10) Big Talker - 2 pages (22-23) :Your ZX81 can now just about sing and dance with a number of new products on the market. Our reviewers put them through their paces. Mathematics: Delving numerically deeper - Frank O'Hara - 4 pages (28-31) : Frank O'Hara from Surbiton in Surrey helped Ian Logan decode the 8K ROM. Dr O'Hara has continued his investigations into the operation of the ZX81, and here shares with us some of his discoveries, with notes on some programs on elementary number theory for the ZX81. First Steps in ZX Basic - Mark Charlton - 6 pages (40-45) : Your first hours with a ZX Computer can be bewildering as you try to make sense of the manual, and sort out just what you can do with your new possession. Mark Charlton, author of The Gateway Guide to the ZX80 and the ZX81, discusses some of the fundamental parts of the BASIC programming language. Although the program printouts are from a ZX81, all the material here applies to the ZX Spectrum, and most of it to the ZX80. Graphics: The PLOT thickens - Wilton Faberge - 1 page (47) : Many dialects of BASIC include an ELSE option, used in the statement IF...THEN... ELSE. There is no such function in ZX BASIC, but the computer's logic can be used to emulate this. Wilton J. Faberge shows you how. Construction: Adding a numeric keypad - Stephen Adams - 3 pages (48-50) : If your ZX81 is employed for business or mathematical use, you'll find this project — a numeric keypad — a worthwhile one to build. Taken from the book "20 Simple Electronic Projects for the ZX81", by Stephen Adams, this article discusses the role of an INPUT/OUTPUT port, and then explains how to use this information to help you build a numeric keypad for your ZX81. Graphics: Weaving a Tangled Web - Frazer Melton - 2 pages (58-59) : Jules Antoin Lissajous, a French physicist who lived from 1822 to 1880, made a study of the movement of particles under the action of periodic motions, acting at right angles to each other. He discovered that bodies moving in this way trace intricate patterns as they dance around each other. This program by Frazer Melton of North Kelsey shows you what Lissajous discovered. Education: EZUG Rides on - Eric Deeson - 1 page (76) : Eric Deeson has been running EZUG, (the Educational ZX User Group) for two years now, since not long after the ZX80 invaded our space. He reckons that the Group Is the world's largest for teaching with a specific micro; the number of folk on the list is now about 1500 and almost 10% of them live outside Britain. Programming Skills: Converting from other Basics - Dilwyn Jones - 6 pages (84-89) : A wealth of computer programs written in BASIC can be found in a variety of books and computer programs, but as all versions of BASIC differ to some extent it is unlikely that a program written to run on another computer will work on the ZX81 or the ZX Spectrum without some changes. Dilwyn Jones of Bangor, Gwynedd, explains how to carry out the needed conversions. Programming Skills: Hints and Tips to Improve Your Programs - Dilwyn Jones - 3 pages (100-102) : Experienced programmers develop many useful techniques, but they rarely get the chance to pass the results of that experience on. Here, Dilwyn Jones from North Wales shares with you a host of ideas to help you polish up your programming skills. Coaxing a Rainbow from your Spectrum - Tim Hartnell - 4 pages (120-123) : The Spectrum, as we all know, is a colour computer. But how easy is the colour to use, and how effective is it? Tim Hartnell attempts to answer those questions, and shows you how to program your new ZX Spectrum... in colour. Machine Specifications - 3 pages (127-129) Type-Ins Ganeymede II - 4 pages - (18-21) Spectral Hangman / Tile Crazy - 2½ pages (25-27) Space Shootdown - 3 pages - (33-35) Utility Programs - 2 pages (36-37) Morse Code Trainer - 1 page (38) Pig Latin Generator - ½ page (51) Breakout - 2 pages (52-53) Seeking and Finding / Mars Landing - 2 pages (64-65) 1k Disassembler - Mike Biddell - 2 pages (66-67) Twisting and Turning - 2 pages (72-73) Lining up numbers - 1 page (74) Colourthello - 1 page (75) Elephants Graveyard - 3 pages (80-82) Dodgem Chomp - 2 pages (90-91) Spectrum Programs - 3 pages (92-94) Magical Mischief - 2 pages (96-97) User-Definable Graphics - 1 page (99) Matchsticks - 2 pages (104-105) Four in a row - 1 page (106) Keeping tabs on your cheques - 2 pages (109-110) ZX-81 Word Processor - 1½ pages (112-113) ZX81 Routines - 2 pages - (114-115) Either/or.. - 2 pages (116-118) Adverts Games *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids - page 17 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - ZX81: Gold / Pick a Word - page 32 *'Second Foundation' - ZX81: Starter Pack, Arcade Pack - page 39 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 46 *'Phipps Associates' - ZX81: Adventure Tape One, The Nowotnik Puzzle and Other Diversions, The ZX81 Pocket Book - page 51 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 54 *'A. Readman Software' - ZX81: ZXC Arcade Plus Pack - page 54 *'CCS' - ZX81, Spectrum: Airline, Autochef, Print Shop - page 83 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 98 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders, Planet Defender - page 98 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 111 *'Giltrole Ltd' - Nasty Invaders, Nasty Mountain, Very Nasty Mountain - page 111 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 113 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 124-125 *'Quicksilva' - ZX81: QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 132 Magazines *Personal Software - page 95 Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Kathryn McFarland Managing Editor :Ron Harris Contributors :Tim Langdell, Mark Charlton, Stephen Adams, Frank O'Hara, Phil Garratt, Frazer Melton, Jim Robart, Mike Biddell, Ian Logan, Dilwyn Jones, Eric Deeson, Paul Holmes, James Walsh, Wilton Faberge External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index ZX Computing Issue 02